


Another Life

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soccer Mom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Another Life

A grin spread across my lips when I realized who was standing just a few feet away. “ _DEAN_!” I was so happy I teared up.

The green eyed hunter, from what seemed like another lifetime, turned. “Y/N?!”

* * *

##  **_–DEAN’S POV–_ **

I couldn’t believe it. There she was. The one that had blessed my dreams and haunted my thoughts. Every ‘what if’, every far off look, every sad love song…. That was her.

“Y/N.” I breath, afraid that if I spoke too loud, she would vanish. She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Holding her there seemed both familiar and strange, I breathe in her smell and smile.

“Oh my God! How long has it been?” She looks at me excitedly, the truth is it’s a casual question. If it was anyone else but her I’d have to give a vague answer but the honestly I know exactly how long it’s been since I last her, right down to the second. You don’t forget someone like her.

 

##  **_— Reader’s POV —_ **

 

I try to keep it playful, as though it’s not big deal that he’s here after all this time but it’s hard. He’s been the constant occupier of my mind since the last time I saw him.

I take a moment to run my eyes over his face, enjoying the feeling that it gives me to see his mouth pulled into that charming smile he used to disarm people. I lick my lips as my mouth goes dry at the memory of those lips grazing across the skin of my neck, his name falling from my mouth as I pulled him closer. I blink twice to break myself from my nostalgia kick and bring myself back to the here and now.

He scratches the back of his neck. “Too long, that’s for damn sure.” A chuckle fell from his lips that brought me back to simpler days. “You still hunting?” He asked.

* * *

##  _**– Dean’s POV –** _

“Uh…” She shook her head. “Not, not for a long time.” That right there surprised me. She had loved hunting, and always said that she’d die in the life.

We were standing outside a Burger King, of all places, so I motioned to the door. “Can I buy you something while we catch up?” I hoped.

She gave me a sad smile. “I just came to grab something and get home.” She held up the bags in her hand that I hadn’t noticed. “Will you be in town long?” She asked, hopeful.

* * *

##  **_–Reader’s POV–_ **

I played with the hem of my shirt, excited at possibly seeing him more. “I can be, sweetheart!” He beamed.

“Uh, I’m busy today…” I thought quickly. “Meet me here for lunch tomorrow?” I asked.

“I’ll be here. Noon?” He asked. Nodding, I felt those familiar butterflies. I went to turn and felt his hand on my arm.

I looked at him, confused. “Yeah?”

* * *

##  **_–Dean’s POV–_ **

My eyes looked her over for a moment. “You got kids?” I asked, glancing at the big kid’s meals. Her face turned a bright pink. “I’m sure he’s a great guy.” I told her, a smile on my face. Of course that’s what got her out of hunting.

“Who?” She chuckled, pulling me back into her little world.

“Your boyfriend…husband…whatever. Your kid’s father.” I explained.

She patted my cheek. “First of all, I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years. So, there’s no one.” Hearing that was bittersweet. “Secondly, I’m a single mom, Dean. No father in the picture.”

My face fell. “What kind of dirtbag doesn’t stick around for his kid?” I ground out.

“I’ll explain everything tomorrow. For now, I have two very hungry boys at home that just got back from soccer.” She chuckled. “I’ll see you here tomorrow at noon.” Her lips brushed my cheek before she walked off to some family friendly car.

I felt a pat on my back as Sam finally joined me. “Someone you know?” He asked, motioning to you.

“Used to know, Sammy.” I sighed.


End file.
